Hektor
Hektor is a playable character in Warriors: Legends of Troy. The son of the Trojan king and Paris's older brother, he is the commander of the Trojan army. Humble, honest, yet also possessing spectacular bravery, he earns the admiration of ally and foe alike. Role in Game Hektor is the greatest of Priam's sons and commander of the Trojan army. He is first seen rescuing civilians, ordering them to seek shelter within Troy's gates. He eventually defeats Patroklos and forces the Greeks to retreat. After Achilles withdraws from the war front, Hektor becomes Troy's champion. His leadership and character raises Trojan morale. He defeats Ajax during one of their encounters and successfully leads the men to push the Greek forces further away from Troy, until they are across the river of Skamandros. With the tides of battle turning to their favor, Hektor seeks to force the dispirited Greeks back home by invading their main camp. As Hektor charges within the camp's walls, Poseidon forbids the prince from entering by sending the Cyclops to fight him. The god warns the prince that he is fighting against Troy's predestined fall. Hektor, however, is determined to change this fate as he defeats the giant beast. Trojan morale remains high until news of Achilles' supposed return sparks renewed vigor from the Greeks. Hektor personally confronts the champion, seeking to avenge the death of his brother, Troilos. During the duel, Apollo intervenes and Hektor uses the opportunity to kill his opponent. Shocked to learn that he did not kill Achilles, Hektor instead takes Achilles' armor as spoils of war. While preparing for the next battle, his wife is overcome with anxiety and pleads for him to not go. Hektor, feeling that death is inevitable, tells her that his mind is set to fight. He leaves to face an embittered Achilles. Before their fight, Hektor asks the Greek warrior to promise that the winner bring the loser's body back to his people. However, Achilles claims he will make no promises and, after killing Hektor, brutally mutilates his corpse. All of Troy mourns Hektor's death. Quotes *"Is it wrong for us to protect Paris? His acts are shameful, but he is a prince of Troy. Our brother." *"You will die here Achilles, in a foreign land, away from your loved ones like a dog in the desert." Gameplay Moveset : , : Flips the cutting edge of his sword to face opponents while holding it parallel to the ground. Hektor then dashes forward to ram it through opponents. : , , : Advances forward to perform a horizontal cut. : , , , : Runs a few steps quicker for a sliding, circular slash. : , , , , : Jumps into the air for a wide slash. : , , , , , : Three horizontal slashes and three diagonal cuts. :Dashing : Overhead diagonal slash. : : Vertical slash that starts low and rises. : , : Two vertical rising slashes, Hektor kneeling to slice at a slant. : , , : Two rising slashes. Hektor turns to perform a kneeling overhead chop. : , : Swings shield to hit to the left before he follows with an overhead hit with shield. : , : Bashes shield to hit at a diagonal. : , , : Bashes shield to hit at a diagonal. : , , , : Jumps to swing shield into foes. Hektor emits a stunning shockwave during the animation, which lowers the guard of foes in its range. : , , , , : Jumps and hits foes with an wider swing from his shield. Emits a stunning shockwave as the shield swings. :L2, : Throws enemy weapon. :R2, : :R2, : ;Finishers Finishers can be performed by weakening a foe's guard or health. When the button for a Focused Attack flashes on a target, approach them from a different angle to see another Finisher. :Front - Plunges sword to skewer through an enemy's chest. As they cripple to the ground, Hektor swings his shield to emit a stunning shockwave. :Front - Smashes the bottom rim of shield onto an opponent's foot. Hektor then aims for their skull with a turning slash. The force of his blow causes his opponent to flip off their feet and crash to the ground. :Rear - Places sword against enemy's neck and slices. :Downed Enemies - Looms over enemy before smashing his shield onto their necks. :Mid-Range - Jumps into the air and plunges sword into his opponent's torso, pinning them on their backs. As he stands upright, Hektor whips his sword back to withdraw it from his slain foe. :Mid-Range - Quickly jumps in front of a opponent to thrust sword through their chest. Fighting Style Hektor is the balanced character for the Trojans. In many ways, he mirrors Achilles' traits of being a beginner friendly character with good range and priority. His animations differ from his Greek counterpart to be a little quicker for the Finishers with improved recovery time for his normal attacks. Hektor's attacks are stationary compared to Achilles' attacks, making it easier to stay locked on a single target. It also hampers his range slightly so be weary when fighting against spear wielding opponents. Greek Mythology Gallery HektorFace.jpg|Without helmet Hector-Artwork.jpg|Concept art HectorConcept.jpg|Polished concept HektorCosplaysAsAchilles.jpg|Wearing Achilles' armor after claiming it from Patroklos Trivia *During the Koei-Tecmo company visit in the Weekly Toro Station's broadcast, Toro and Kuro meet Hektor while wandering through the higher floors of the company building. For the sake of easy recognition of his strength and character, the program refers to him as "Troy's Guan Yu", a character who appeared earlier during the program. A scared Kuro initially mistakes Hektor as a Spartan who leads 300 men to glory, but the kitty host is soon corrected by the sub notes found within the program. Category:Warriors: Legends of Troy Characters